A May December Romance
by cendella
Summary: Walt and Vic have been playing a dangerous game. Do either of them have the courage to step up and declare their love?


**I do not own Longmire, but I do like to dabble in their world. **

A May December Romance

Chapter 1: The Wooing Begins

_The first thing necessary to win the heart of a woman is opportunity._

_- __Honore de Balzac _

Walt stood out on his front porch, a cup of strong black coffee in hand, looked out onto the expanse of his land, and silently cursed himself for being so stupid.

He'd promised himself that after the night Lizzie came over unannounced and read him the riot act about having unresolved feelings for Vic, that he'd never have another married woman spend the night in him home again, unless she was married to him. Now, technically, Vic was still married, but in the midst of a divorce. Her soon to be ex-husband Sean had already settled in Australia after his request for a transfer. She was just waiting on the final paperwork, then she could declare herself a free woman.

The only reason Walt had invited her to stay over was that he didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone.

The last few months had been busy in Absaroka County to say the least.

Just as the commotion had died down from Henry being arrested, charged with murder, then exonerated, they'd had to deal with Barlow's death at the hands of his son, Branch. Branch had ultimately been freed as it was proven that he shoot back in self defense. The evidence that Branch had given to prove that Barlow had a hand in Martha's death had only helped to prove his case.

For Walt, knowing that he had finally found the truth behind Martha's death, allowed him for the first time in years to find true peace.

And now, another calamity had presented itself.

They'd nearly had time to rest, when over in the next county, they'd put out a bulletin for an escaped convict. A manhunt had been issued for a serial killer who's method was to target women who lived alone. Walt had been reassured that they were confident he was headed to parts away from his territory, but he wasn't about to take any chances. So, just to be on the safe side, he had Branch and Ferg take shifts so that they could keep watch over Lizzie; unbeknownst to her. Hey, he wasn't an asshole, and besides, he still felt a bit guilty about the way things ended between them. Henry volunteered to watch over Cady, despite her protests and Ruby had her husband, which left him to watch after Vic; not that she needed looking after her. Hell, she was tougher than most men he knew.

Walt knew he couldn't protect every single woman in the county, but he made sure the ones he loved and cared about most were safe from harm.

As he thought back to how the events unfolded, his invitation for her to stay the night was as unexpected for him to ask as it was for her to hear.

It had been a fairly uneventful day; save for the escaped convict. Ruby had been gone for about an hour, while Ferg and Branch had been dispatched out to their assigned duties.

"Ugh, I am so over this day." She yelled out to him from the outer office.

"Mm."

"I thought working in Philly was rough. I figured, at least out here I wouldn't have to deal with organized crime, or gangs… or, so I thought."

"Mm."

Vic continued talking just as if Walt were actually participating in the conversation.

"If they could see me now. A born and bred city girl living out here, in the middle of nowhere. Ugh. No one would believe it."

"Un huh."

Walt heard her chair scoot across the wood floor as she got up from her desk. Her boots making that distinctive sound he knew all to well. If he were blindfolded, and had a hundred people walk across his path, he would be able to single hers out amongst the throng.

Vic stared at him from the entrance to his office, her face screwed up into an angry scowl. "You could as least pretend to listen to me and respond with more than a few one word utterances."

Walk jerked his head up from the paperwork he was pretending to read; he did that a lot on the nights Vic stayed late.

Meeting her eyes, his stomach did a somersault at the sight before him.

Framed in the doorway, she created a beguiling figure as the setting sun danced across her alluring features, highlighting her amber eyes, setting them ablaze.

She looked annoyed with him, and Walt never wanted to be on her bad side.

"Oh. Sorry. I, uh... "

God, why couldn't he ever form a complete sentence when they were alone.

Thankfully, she eased the tension. Unable to maintain her composure as she began to snicker.

"You are too easy, you know that Walt."

With the sudden realization that she was toying with him; yet again, he relaxed, allowing a smirk to curl up at the corners of his mouth.

"Look, it's been a long day and I'm dead tired. I'm gonna head home. See you tomorrow."

Walt stood quickly, and glared at her, his mouth agape.

"Wait!"

Vic spun quickly on her heels.

"Yeah?"

His thumbs hooked through the loops in his belt, his fingers patted the pockets, unsure of what his next words would be. He knew what he wanted to say, _"Vic, I love you," _but that wasn't about to happen. Instead he hemmed and hawed, shifting his weight from one leg to the other as she stared back at him.

"Walt, you okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to say…" he sucked his teeth in that way he did, "I want you to stay with me tonight."

Her nonplussed demeanor let him that he'd phrased it the wrong way.

"Uh, that's not what I meant. I mean… I meant it, but not in that way."

He sidled from around his desk and positioned himself close enough that he could smell the fragrant lavender scent she wore, but far enough away as not to invade her personal space.

"Vic, with this character on the loose and all you've been through lately, I wouldn't feel safe leaving you alone."

She grinned at him. "You wouldn't feel safe, huh?"

Walt knew she was making fun of him, but he was dead serious.

"No."

"Walt, I can take care of myself."

"I know that better than anyone."

Walt chanced it and moved closer, then placed a comforting hand on her forearm.

"Look, Henry's gonna head over to Cady's, and Ferg and Branch are patrolling the area for a few hours tonight." He failed to mention specifically where they would be patrolling. "It would ease my mind to know I didn't have to worry about you too."

He viewed her as she pondered his invitation. Her eyes downcast, he was sure she was thinking about the last time she'd stayed over,as the hesitation on her face was evident.

Maintaining her poker-face, she viewed him dead on, "Your place or mine?"

Walt could feel his chest expand, and he feared his heart would explode.

"Mine."

"Okay then. I'll just go home and grab an overnight bag and I'll right head over."

"Great," he responded, a little too enthusiastically he realized. "I'll call Henry and pick up some dinner for tonight."

Walt watched her as she exited, his head cocked to the side, he admired her shapely figure.

Once she was out of sight, he immediately rang up Henry to place their order. Thankfully, Henry didn't question him.

He was sure he'd save that for another day.

Throwing on his duster and hat, he locked up for the evening and headed over to the Red Pony and wondered aloud…

Just what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**A/N: I have written tons of fanfiction for Eureka, but this is my very first for Longmire. I only found the show 2 weeks ago at the suggestion of a friend and fell hard from the first episode. As you will find, I tend to fixate on one or two characters and am big on shipping. Walt and Vic's chemistry jumped off the screen and I am so glad to say that it has spurred me to delve into different territory. Hope you like it. **


End file.
